


Haunted

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: A couple of ghosts are haunting Hogwarts. But what is their intent? And what happens when one of them possesses a soul-less man?
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric gets a new chance to live.....in a different body.

Four ghosts hovered over a prone body. One which used to have a soul.

"Are you sure about this?" Cedric's ghost asked

"Yes." Lily's ghost replied "Our time has gone, but yours is just beginning."

"It's fortunate that he lost his soul." James added "Now you can take over his body without much fuss. You'll have a chance to live."

"Our son never really knew us." Lily said "But he did know you. Keep watch over him in our stead."

Cedric's ghost nodded, and slid into the body of Barty Crouch Junior. 

He opened his eyes and looked around. It was weird, being in a body other than his own.

"We'll be sticking around in Hogwarts." Lily told him "Seek us out when you need us. We'll be there to help you out."

Then they both vanished. Cedric swiftly made his way down to the entrance hall, making sure that no one saw him. He knew exactly what to do. He would 'return' to Lord Voldemort, and from there, he'll act as a double agent. It wouldn't be out of character for this body's previous owner to kill a few of Death Eaters. Cedric, along with Lily and James, overheard his confession that he hated his fellow Death Eaters for abandoning Voldemort.

Now, finding Voldemort could be tricky, but he knew he could manage somehow. For instance, the body he was inside of still possessed the Dark Mark. No doubt Voldemort would summon everyone loyal to him, and when he did, Cedric would be ready.

In the meantime, he had to contact Harry. 

During the next break, he approached him and his friends, and signalled them to be quiet.

"It's me, Cedric." he told them "I'm using this body as a patsy. It was your parents' idea."

"Welcome back, then." Harry grinned brightly

"You believe me?" Cedric was taken aback

"Well, this sort of thing does happen." Harry reasoned 

"We could use this to our advantage." Hermione spoke what Cedric was thinking "Voldemort would never suspect one of his most loyal followers of being a spy."

"That's correct." Cedric nodded


	2. The Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans are made, and a certain someone 'returns'.

For the next few days, Cedric, in Barty's body, eavesdropped on several important conversations. He knew that the time to act was now. So once the dark mark on his - or rather, Barty's - arm burned, he was happy to answer the call.

Voldemort was there, along with several other Death Eaters. When he saw Wormtail there, Cedric scowled. Not only did the coward murder Cedric in cold, but he also caused the deaths of two of his own closest friends. 

"Glad you could join me after all, Barty." Voldemort greeted him with a respectful tone "You have proven loyal to me thus far. Name your reward."

"The death of Wormtail." Cedric answered easily "I request that I do it myself, my lord."

He felt sick to the point of puking as he addressed the man in front of him in such a humble manner, but he held back. It wasn't wise to let Voldemort know that he wasn't really Barty Crouch.

"Of course you may." Voldemort agreed with a small smirk

Cedric pointed his wand at the cowering man.

"This is payback, you pitiful creature." he hissed "Say hello to your old friends and my dear old dad on the other side. Avada Kedavra!"

True, his real father was Amos, who was still alive, but he had to keep up appearances.

Later that night, Cedric went around disposing of the Death Eaters and others whose death wouldn't upset Voldemort, but would still hamper his operations. Such as Lucius Malfoy, whose political sway was invaluable, and Dolores Umbridge, whose actions were enabling Voldemort to do as he pleased.

There were also rumors that certain races, such as giants, were more than willing to seek out an alliance with Voldemort. Cedric - in Barty's body - had convinced Voldemort to let him be a part of the envoy to the giants.

They met up with the chieftain of the giants - Golgomath, his name was - and Cedric listened as they sucked up to him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Golgomath was more than willing to listen.

That night, Cedric assassinated Golgomath in his sleep. Not only would the giants need to pick up a new chieftain come morning, but since he did it while in Barty's body, they would never trust any of the Death Eaters again either. He had successfully prevented giants from joining Voldemort. He allowed himself to smile when no one was looking.

All in all, things were progressing rather nicely.

-x-

Cedric made sure that the more competent Death Eaters - such as MacNair - suffered a tragic accident while on their trip back.

The mountains were treacherous, and so no one would question these kinds of occurrences, not even Voldemort. Cedric needed to cut off unwanted ends, to make sure Voldemort would come to rely on him - on Barty - more and more. 

To this end, he systematically removed others Voldemort could rely on. A lie here, a misdirection there, and he was progressing.

He convinced Voldemort that Bellatrix's failure in the Department of Mysteries should be punishable by death, and finally, Voldemort had to agree.

Of course, Voldemort never did anything by halves, and so he decided to administer the punishment himself.

With her death, the position of Voldemort's second-in-command naturally passed to Barty, and thus, to Cedric. The young man nearly hollered in delight, but he refrained from that. He couldn't afford to slip-up, not yet.

He would watch how things unfolded, and wait for his chance to strike.


End file.
